


依赖-上

by Evelynnnnn0504



Category: all嘉羿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynnnnn0504/pseuds/Evelynnnnn0504





	依赖-上

1\. 周士原x嘉羿

没有人知道还在大厂的时候，嘉羿一直是周士原的性///玩伴。

当初参加这个选秀周士原也没带着花花肠子来，但作为富二代那方面生活奢靡惯了，他也没想到过了两个月确实有点难耐，加上第一次见到嘉羿之后他就有点控制不住自己了。嘉羿白白的一大只，刚进厂的时候脸上还有婴儿肥，蓬松的黑发映衬得圆眼睛亮亮的。跳起舞来又很认真有气势。像一只极具反差萌的大白熊。周士原玩一点sm，比起那种精致羸弱的风情款款，他更喜欢这种强强相虐的。

毕竟还是有钱门道多，100进60之后空出了很多宿舍，他轻松搞到了一间空宿舍的钥匙。过年吃饺子那晚作为庆祝，第二天给他们放一天假，大家在全时偷偷买了酒倒在果汁瓶子里混着，难得的放松每个人都疯狂地敬酒和高歌。周士原就是在大家喝得差不多的时候给嘉羿杯子里下了药，又看准了时机把人扶到了所有人都以为上锁空着的宿舍。药效发作后的嘉羿从嗓子眼呜咽出痛苦的低吟，两手紧紧抱在胸前蜷缩着发抖，眼泪碎在泛红的婴儿脸上像垂涎欲滴的桃子慕斯。

周士原禁裕太久了，他粗暴地扒下嘉羿的卫衣裤子，拿出早在抽屉里备好的专用绳子把嘉羿的双手绑在头顶的床栏杆，又急不可耐地褪去自己的衣裳，抠了润滑潦草地送入后庭。药在酒精的作用下发挥很猛，嘉羿天旋地转之中感到一股尖锐的排异感，想挣扎手却伸不对方向只能在空气里乱扑腾，脚腕也被抓的死死的不能自由行动。头太晕了，他都感觉不到自己的腿被掰开，就被周士原的炙热贯穿。额头一秒就蒙了层细密的冷汗，想要尖叫的瞬间嘴里就被塞进了还混着一丝汗味饺子味的卫衣，他本能地用舌头往外面怼，周士原便拿了卫衣的袖子在脸上缠了一圈固定住，舌头怎么也推不动，痛苦的呜咽全都被死死地闷住。

周士原是施///虐倾向的，他只是挤了很多润滑送进去却并没有扩张，虽然性///器进去了但是很紧，开始的几下他也很痛，但是插热了润滑散开了就顺畅了。他用力进出着，手不自觉地抓着嘉羿的腿越打越开，又放到自己肩膀上。这个角度会进去很深，闷在卫衣里的喊声越来越痛苦，紧皱的眉头下面眼泪扑簌簌地流，这画面刺激地他根本无法停歇。润滑都被摩擦出半白色的泡沫从交合处被带出来，蹭到大腿根流到床单上，连接处炙热得仿佛能灼烧床单。周士原感觉那里都要被烫坏了，便抽出来改手玩弄嘉羿的分//身。周士原把小嘉羿弄精神抬头了，就放手继续肏，狠狠地进出直到小嘉羿痛的又软下去....这样反复了两次才作罢，俯身解开绑在床栏的绳子，把人翻了个身，又把双手背在身后捆住手腕，抬起白嫩的屁股对准了润滑还在滴落的小穴///肏了进去。这个一米八三的大男孩趴在床上，因为手被捆在身后失去支点，在这场狂暴的动作中本能靠着贴在床单上的脸和胸部支撑，被肏得好几次头撞到栏杆。疼痛已渐渐化作麻痹感，好像也没有体力挣扎叫唤了。周士原眼睛发红地看着嘉羿侧过来的脸上沾满了被剧烈动作撞得到处都是的眼泪，已然虚焦空洞的眼神，他伸手胡乱擦了一把，眼泪还是扑簌簌地淌。嘉羿就好像一个外表精致内在却被摧毁掏空的流泪机器，周士原忍不住在在他宽阔白皙的后背上咬下几处鲜红的牙印，然后满意地把精///液//射在斑驳的后背。解了绳子和卫衣，潦草地把被子一盖，留下嘉羿一个人蜷缩在被子里神志迷糊地咬着被子流眼泪。

洗完澡出来的时候嘉羿已经昏沉睡着了。没有小红毛衣陪伴的他眉头和嘴巴都珉得紧紧的，脸上是干掉的泪痕。一米八三的大男人双腿紧紧蜷缩在胸前，被子竟只拱起小小的一坨。嘉羿不笑的时候五官锋利十分给人距离感，跟方才被自己欺负的可怜模样形成鲜明对比。周士原不自觉地眯着眼对着这张俊朗的脸看了很久很久，脑海里细细回味着刚才的每一幕。他不得不承认，嘉羿是他操过最....美和帅似乎都不适合用在这里，他好像可以是很多种形态，但每一种都好看动人。一种不知名的情绪如鲠在喉，做惯了渣S，还是第一次，他事后没有立刻无情走人，而是蹲在床边，抚了抚汗湿了扎眼睛的刘海，轻轻掖了下被扯成一团的被角，才关了门回自己寝室。

一夜混沌的浅眠，没有小红毛衣和眼罩，天才刚亮嘉羿就光敏感醒了。先是剧烈的头疼和眩晕，然后身子的酸楚一点点就上来了，哪哪儿都不舒服，却没有一点力气移动。偏头把眼睛埋进枕头里避光，咽了好几口唾沫压下去喉咙的干裂感，意识才一点点从疼痛的五指山扒着缝隙探出头来。

不清晰，但是有太多不堪的画面了。埋在枕头深吸一口气，直到呼吸不过来了，才把脸抬起来，左手掀开只盖在身上一半的被子。这一动来不及埋怨浑身的酸楚，他已惊呆于所看到的画面，大腿上全是干掉的白色沫状物，皱巴巴的床单上也是深浅什么痕迹都有，除了能看到的，身后也有液体干掉后扒在肌肤上的撕扯感....坐起来环顾四周，是空无一人也没有生活气息的宿舍，那么熟悉的构造此刻是如此陌生。体内的疼痛和眩晕在排山倒海的恶心感面前一直不提。拖着身子去浴室清洗，刻意将目光避开镜子的方向。嘉羿把水温调的很烫，机械地任水流从头顶包裹全身。整个大脑嗡嗡的，除了机械地清洗身体，哭不出来也找不到情绪。

敲门声在穿好衣服时响起，三下，不重不轻不多不少，仿佛知道他刚洗完一样。他心下一慌僵在原地，不知道来人是谁。直到周士原自己拿钥匙开了门提着早餐，他才松了口气，马上被怒火取代。周士原看着他愤怒的眼神和攥紧的拳头也不怕，一副什么都没发生的淡定模样找了椅子坐下，嘴角挂着若有似无的微笑：“你是想打我一顿闹得人尽皆知，还是坐下来好好谈谈？”

“我们有什么好谈的”嘉羿的拳头攥得自己都疼，冷面起来每一根眉毛闪露着凶光。

“做我的性//伴侣，我就不把这件事说出去。”周士原直接开价，轻描淡写地仿佛是在谈一桩小生意。嘉羿忍不住想笑，觉得无厘头，下一秒就顺着周士原的眼光看到墙上的摄像头，红点闪烁着。不是节目组的那种，应该是私人的，瞬间脸红一阵白一阵。

周士原不急不忙继续谈着条件。他坦白自己喜欢姓虐也喜欢嘉羿的先天条件，他要求不多，每个月两次，他便不会传播出去录像。曝光的后果他们都清楚，不论什么结果，出了这种新闻，不管会不会影响以后的形象，退赛是肯定的。

嘉羿握紧的拳头不自觉垂了下来。他前不久才初尝过舆论的恶意，确实很摧毁内心打击自信，但他不怕，以后这个圈子多的是恶意和毒打要去承受。但是退赛，他怕，他不想放弃。他咬牙切齿问要多久。周士原说不知道，看他什么时候厌倦。

现在联系不了公司，嘉羿也清楚匠星也依靠不上，只能自己忍辱负重。离决赛还有不到两月，算下来三次，如果能出道的话...说不定能找到办法处理....那样的话，忍三次，应该不是不行。万一周士原提前淘汰了呢。嘉羿又慢慢攥紧了拳头。周士原看他下决心的样子，嘴上退了一步：“你也不用太担心，出厂后我接触回原来的圈子，可能很快就厌倦你了”

“但愿。”嘉羿一个眼神都不想多给，“你最好把视频捂紧点，有什么差错我不会一个人下水的。”

“怎么会呢，我也不想有什么差池失去你这么优质的玩伴”说着周士原从口袋里掏出一个软膏样的东西递过去，“后面痛的话，可以用这个。我以后会好好扩张的。”

嘉羿一番恶心劲上涌，忍着呕吐的不适夺门而出，碰都不想碰周士原的任何东西，哪怕是膏药。回到一号宿舍的时候大家都还在睡觉，他轻手轻脚拿了新的衣服和毛巾又洗了一遍澡。他知道洗多少遍都洗不干净了，但至少能给自己一点熟悉的味道压一压。洗完出来李汶翰等在门口想上厕所。他揉着惺忪的睡眼问嘉羿昨晚去哪了，不想被一把熊抱。嘉羿脑袋窝在他脖颈一言不发，没擦干半湿的头发柔柔地怼在脸上，挤掉了大半睡意。

“怎么了”李汶翰柔声问道，感觉平时嘻嘻哈哈的虎子有点不对劲，周身有一股降到冰点的....悲伤情绪？他关切地抬起手拍抚弟弟的后背，过了会才听到软糯的小奶音闷闷地从颈窝传出：

“汶翰哥，我好像着凉发烧了....”

李汶翰不知怎的就听出了撒娇的语气，加上嘉羿说话的时候嘴巴蹭到颈窝痒痒地想笑，他也就没忍住笑出来，扶起挂在身上的大金毛拿手背摸他额头的温度。有一点烫但不严重，确实也有鼻音，嗓子也有点哑。嘉羿低垂着眼眸像个糖果被抢了手足无措的小孩，李汶翰见他这幅模样忍不住上手捧住他婴儿肥的脸蛋便揉搓边哄：“没事的低烧啦~来，吃一片哥超有效的退烧药就好了。”说罢牵着嘉羿的手去桌边找药。好不容易找到了又猛然想起来昨晚大家都喝了酒。

“啊，喝了酒不能吃退烧药，怎么办”李汶翰一脸懵逼地转身看着嘉羿，本就亮晶晶的眼睛因为着急更加闪烁，嘴巴不自觉嘟起，两颗洁白的小兔牙若隐若现。

“没关系啦~都是因为昨天我去陈福宿舍串寝没睡好，我今天抱着我的毛衣补一觉就好了。要是晚上还不行就再吃药，那时候也过24小时了~”

李汶翰见嘉羿恢复了平时温暖的萨摩耶微笑，放下了心来，一把将人拢到怀里在背后锤了两下：“兄弟可以的，大哥我今天就搁寝室里陪你了，加油啊！！”

李汶翰一身的肌肉那时候还没萎缩，两个榔头垂下来力道一点不小，愣是锤得嘉羿捂嘴咳了半天，把下铺的管栎连淮伟吵得翻了个身。李汶翰一脸啊啊啊做错事了对不起的小表情眼巴巴地看着嘉羿，后者当然不会怪他，努力憋住咳嗽回应了一个温柔坚定的眼神就赶紧爬到上铺窝进被子，把小红毛衣蒙在脸上挡住决堤的眼泪。

其实一早上都觉得自己行尸走肉麻木不仁的嘉羿，在见到李汶翰的瞬间终于找回了身体的温度和心跳的声音。看他着急地给自己找药倒水，好像心里的冰窖也在被暖阳融化。被拉进怀抱的那一瞬间，如若不是被锤得咳嗽，可能怎样都遮掩不住自己瞬间的瓦解和几欲倾泻而出的眼泪了吧......幸好没有发生。

不然被看穿的话，他就没有对着哥哥傻笑的勇气了。

所以他答应周士原，不是因为多想出道，而是因为...想做那个站在哥哥身边，一起征战舞台的人啊。

所以他绝不认输，无论险阻如何。

2\. （周士原 x 嘉羿 x 杨杨）

周士原还是留到了决赛，嘉羿跟他在“惩戒宿舍”度过了三次不愿再想的回忆。有钱能使鬼推磨，除了能保留自己的手机跟外界联系，周士原私运的物什也太多了。乳夹、手铐、皮鞭、热蜡.......他做的时候永远要绑住嘉羿的手。周士原自己都不知道这样做到底是为了享受捆绑的乐趣，还是不这样做就无法说服自己驯服了嘉羿。而嘉羿，他总是一副忍辱负重的表情，眼神是不带任何情感的冰冷。疼的时候他都努力抿嘴忍着，痛到不行才会低声嘶吼，浑身的肌肉因为使劲铮出荷尔蒙气息爆棚的肌肉线条，跟精致的小脸形成鲜明的对比，视觉上分外叫人血气上涌。周士原每次都要把嘉羿弄哭了，才觉得自己心里空洞洞的地方被填补了。

嘉羿哭也是绷着冷冷的脸让眼泪自己流，偶尔对视上的时候眼里都是红红的恨。

可是嘉羿不知道啊，周士原一边给他擦手腕上活血的药一边想，除了第一次他粗暴了些，之后的每一次都突破了太多他的第一次：第一次给对方这么耐心地扩张，第一次因为对方太容易生病而始终没有内社，第一次会在结束后给他揉搓腕部的殷红给其他地方上药。他不说，嘉羿也不会知道。嘉羿只知道恨他，恨他为了一己私欲没道德地敲诈了他。想到这周士原心里就有一点点酸楚，心里的洞又扩大了一点点，他也不知道为什么。

每次嘉羿都会跟一号宿舍说去陈福那串寝了。陈福是展羽的原名，是原组合钛戈里面最疼他的哥哥，偶尔找他串寝实在合乎情理之中，加上一号宿舍剩下三人跟展羽都不熟，无论如何不会聊到这个，也是一直好好地没有露馅。

决赛那天嘉羿站上了第五名的出道位。他无所谓这个名次是否满意，一心欢喜着他追随的那个人拥抱了他，拥抱过每一个人站上了最高的位置。他们要一起出道了，这几个月的压力和担忧一下化作倾盆的泪水，他抬手想擦却在鼻边碰到了晶莹的液体，于是他无助地转向身边的弟弟胡春杨抽泣着说怎么办啊我鼻涕都流出来了。他没纸，胡春杨也没纸，杨杨也只能拍着他的肩膀抱抱他说不哭了嘉羿哥哥不哭了，开心的时候要笑不要哭。仿佛他才是年纪最小的弟弟一样。

杨杨就是在那个时候下定决心想要赢得嘉羿的爱。

杨杨平时话很少，大家都以为他是只会沉迷二次元还没长大的小朋友，包括跟他最亲的汶翰哥。没人知道他躲在圆圆的眼镜和乖乖的刘海背后是多么冷静地观察着周遭的一切。隔壁泰山时期，当时还是金发的嘉羿cue杨杨当小组长，那时自闭三巨头之一的杨杨怎么懂得拒绝，只能心里哭戚戚地接下来，从此看嘉羿就多了层仇恨的滤镜。也是因为恨反而给了太多的关注。那时候的嘉羿还没有经过舆论的毒打，保持着干净的活力，成天和自己的汶翰哥上蹿下跳。看久了竟不知不觉.....觉得嘉羿真的好帅、笑起来好迷人、跳舞好好看....而且他就像一个脾气更温和版本的汶翰哥，不是强压着耐心照顾他，而是真真实实从心底散发出来的温柔跟好脾气。偷摸地想法子鼓励他，超积极响应小队长的号召。彩排录影的时候嘉羿坐在他前面，金色毛茸茸的脑袋往后枕在他腿上。胡春杨一手拿着真果粒在吸一手搭在嘉羿的脖颈，颈动脉坚强有力的跳动传到指尖，胡春杨突然心一紧，好想就这样过一辈子。

但他是水瓶座不是火象星座，他的行动性永远体现在奇怪的地方。所以他也只是抱着一个小迷弟的态度，借着粘自己的大哥找机会在嘉羿身边逗留。水瓶座很恐怖的，杨杨想，水瓶座好像天生擅长理性感性并飞。就好像他心里偷偷喜欢着嘉羿，又无法不冷静地不带任何滤镜的发现嘉羿喜欢自己的大哥。而自己的大哥，多半也是喜欢的，但自己都还不知道罢了。

他越喜欢嘉羿，就越无法避免地发现嘉羿有多喜欢李汶翰。

嘉羿性格软软的，很多时候说话像撒娇一样甜甜的，可能原来就是团宠的原因，加上游戏打得好人也长得标志，大厂也很多哥哥宠他，打游戏去全时都喊上他，有好吃的给他送到寝室来，录外景的时候主动把暖宝宝分给他......太多了例子了。嘉羿总是很甜很礼貌地谢谢和接受，但只有在面对李汶翰的时候，嘉羿总是软里带着分倔劲，倔强地想要去做照顾而不是被照顾的一方，明明李汶翰才是大他四岁的哥哥。切蛋糕时他会绕一大圈找到李汶翰只为把第一口喂给他，也会在选合作导师的时候主动选不会撞上的舞台以免汶翰哥为难......

所以此刻站在出道位上，胡春杨一点不比嘉羿差地清楚，出道对他来说是多么巨大的欢喜。

嘉羿哥，你的爱是那么明媚和煦，我可以拥有吗？

成团后有一整段的新专辑练习期。胡春杨练舞的时候目光总是忍不住飘走盯着镜子里的嘉羿，心里感叹嘉羿哥跳舞真的好好看，休息的时候也会挑个靠近的位置坐下讨教自己明明清楚的舞蹈动作。在宿舍的时候嘉羿老是摸入自己的房间找汶翰哥玩游戏，他就在一旁偷听，然后偷偷下载了同款游戏等嘉羿第二次来的时候说你们带我一起玩好不好。

嘉羿哥，你看到了吗。我在向你前进呢。我的步伐可能很小很慢，但我会一直努力的。

成团出道后的生活比嘉羿想象得还要美好太多。

每天都是令人缺觉到不行却充实精彩的日程，第一次的tvc、杂志拍摄，第一次团综录制...解锁了太多的第一次，尤其和李汶翰一起。直到快一个月后终于迎来了第一个休息日，四月底的阳光带着初春的暖意，嘉羿照常腻着李汶翰在宿舍的床边地毯上并肩打游戏，杨杨在床上补缺掉的柯南。游戏正激烈的时候弹出了一条消息提醒，上面触目惊心的是嘉羿以为沉静了太久应该不会再有交集了的那个人名。

嘉羿没忍住愣了下，心情瞬间跌入谷底，手上的操作也变的不耐烦起来。撑到快结束的时候假意嚷嚷着肚子痛跑出了房间。全情投入的李汶翰气急败坏地研究着赛后数据没有注意到嘉羿的反常，嘉羿也没想到他瞬间低沉的气场会被一直用余光默默关注的杨杨捕捉。

嘉羿躲进最角落的卫生间锁上门。出厂后他一直在偷偷留意新公司的形式没有对自己的事情贸然开口，加上不被打扰了快一个月，他不是没有祈愿过周士原已经投入了花花世界忘了自己。但此刻面对手机上的时间和地址，那种被噩梦笼罩的阴影还是降临了。

有工作。他冷冷地回过去三个字。不想很快收到了回复：你以为我今天才找你，是不知道你的行程么。

....嘉羿左手不自觉握紧了拳头。一瞬间恨不得置之不理，如果出了什么新闻的话，公司...会公关的吧.....但最后，他还是什么都没做，只是在屏幕熄灭后默默推门回了李汶翰房间，装作生病的样子拱到李汶翰肩头，双手环着膝盖坐着，像以往任何一次生病讨求关心一样奶声奶气地说“汶翰...我又闹肚子了...”

“我说你刚才怎么发挥失常呢，那你休息会，我先自己玩两盘啊~”说着李汶翰就开了盘新的，还不忘抽手揉了把肩上毛绒绒的小脑袋，“以后晚上不要跟着老夏吃西瓜，你胃不好，听到没”

“嗯~”嘉羿靠在李汶翰肩头慢慢闭上眼睛，鼻子闻着李汶翰一直用的护发素的淡淡椰奶香气，感觉鼻头一酸。有时候他也会钻牛角尖郁闷为什么这样狗血的剧情会找上自己，但一想到换来的是平安地和李汶翰一起出道，就丝毫后悔不起来。

晚上他按时赴约，下了车是一个高档的小区，内里都是连排的独栋别墅。开了门周士原一身垂坠面料的黑衣黑裤衬得身形修长，金边的眼镜上的细长挂链一直垂到V领衬衫露出的锁骨处。兴许是简单的搭配反而更能烘托出五官的精致，尤其是浓密睫毛下细长的眼尾，衬得目光极其深邃难测。下颌的线条、厚薄适中的唇形都极为姣好。这外人眼里暗夜贵公子般高冷诱人的美貌，此刻在嘉羿看来全是深藏不漏的虚伪与贪欲。

“快点解决吧”不等周士原开口，嘉羿主动走进去，解着衬衣扣子冰冷地说。周士原只是笑笑，关了门跟在嘉羿身后上了楼走到了一间卧室，倚在门边看嘉羿开始脱衣服。

“这么着急，不怕我以为你是想我了？”周士原笑了笑，嘉羿竟在那笑容里看出一丝无奈，“可惜你太好懂了，我也做不到自欺欺人。”他走近，反常地温柔摩挲着嘉羿的脖颈和下颚，“你瘦了好多，通告那么满，是不是都没有休息好？”

“关你什么事” 嘉羿偏过头躲过他的抚摸，没想到下一秒周士原居然抱住了他，语调异常温柔：“我很想你。”

嘉羿愣住了，周士原的语气太真诚，他反而不知道该什么心情。

周士原确实没有说谎。决赛之后不是没有原来的朋友约他花天酒地，可是一次次意识微醺之时浮现在脑海久久挥之不去的，是嘉羿。每次的放纵之后竟是深远的空虚，心底好像有一个黑漆漆的无底洞，嘉羿的名字在深不见底的洞中无限无尽地循环、回音。反复几次后他才明白原来自己当初对嘉羿不仅仅是占有的欲望，而是欢喜的心动。

但他从小纨绔长大，还没学会了解自己的心意。现在醒悟，却为时已晚。当初误入了歧途，现在还有可能回到正轨么。

果然回应他的只有僵直的身体。周士原并没有意外，起身动作轻柔地扣好嘉羿解开的纽扣，讨好的语气说道：“可以陪我吃顿饭吗”

“你....现在是什么意思”嘉羿不解地问，出于防御心理还是没有卸下眼里的愠怒。

“一起吃饭吧”周士原系完扣子的手握住嘉羿肩上，一种能安抚情绪的姿势，“吃饭的时候我们慢慢说吧”

嘉羿沉默着不知如何反应，木讷地任周士原牵着自己的手腕重新下楼坐到餐桌旁边。桌上是早已备好的海鲜、甜品和家常菜，琳琅满目，嘉羿看在眼里却像令人生畏的糖衣炮弹毫无胃口，冷冷地拿防备的眼神看着周士原。

“说吧”

“你不是还没吃么”周士原说着给他盘子里夹了只龙虾肉，“这个是清蒸的，我记得你不太喜欢吃重口的”

嘉羿勉强吃了一口，只觉味同嚼蜡，艰难喝了口水咽下去，他不是个拐弯的性子，皱着眉头质问：“我吃不下，你什么意思直说吧。你以为在玩虚拟人生吗，你...侵犯我就算了，还要我陪你玩情侣游戏么。是不是下次还要我穿女仆装给你洗碗了？”

他越说越愤怒，桌上的拳头攥得青筋凸起。“你别想再威胁我了，现在离开了大厂，不管是原公司现公司，我不缺公关。”

“你会吗，小新”周士原嘲讽一笑。这是他第一次用小新这个称呼，听得嘉羿后脊一凉。“你真的太单纯好懂了，什么心思都在脸上。你以为我会相信你找公司帮忙吗？你那么懂事，能自己忍耐的就绝不给人添麻烦....”

“而且，你不怕这种新闻李汶翰看到怎么想，不怕我直接把录像发给他？”

本来被看穿发着楞的嘉羿听到李汶翰三个字身体一震，强压着眼中的慌乱假装镇定地说：“你提他干嘛。”

“你不是喜欢他么”周士原双手撑在桌上搭着下巴，眼睛眯缝起来玩味地审视着嘉羿，他眼尾本就细长，眯起来更是让人倍感凌厉和压迫。“小新，你真的很透明，在大厂的时候就已经把大写的喜欢写在脸上，你一看到他，脸上能洋溢起光来....你能接受让他看到这样的你吗？”

“我没有....你不要....”嘉羿垂下眼睛不敢对视，心里发慌。

“你没有”周士原从鼻子里发出无奈的笑，嘉羿的嘴硬让他心里窜起一股无名火。“你最好没有，因为李汶翰也不会喜欢你。”他看着嘉羿的拳头越握越紧，站起来往嘉羿身边走，风凉地说：“你不要以为他对你好就是喜欢你，你可以想想他对谁不好，跟谁没有cp感。他只是需要营业罢了。”

“你凭什么诽谤他”嘉羿脑门一热，站起来就把周士原衣领一揪，眼神里除了心狠还有心痛，周士原突然觉得自己心里也弥漫上来一股酸楚，继续嘴上不饶人地挑衅者：“诽谤....就算他好感你，他能接受你吗。作为队长，跟任何一个队员在一起，都会有失公允吧。”

嘉羿眼眸一暗，松开衣领无力地坐回凳子上，赌气一样切着盘子里已经冷掉的龙虾往嘴里塞，其实是想堵住自己的眼泪罢了。

“周士原，我没有选李汶翰你不要瞎说，传出去怎么办。就算我喜欢他，我也不奢求在一起，他那么优秀，看不上我的。我们还不是一个公司，你当我真那么傻白日做梦呢。别以为你很懂我。”

嘉羿气鼓鼓地乱夹乱塞，说这话的时候上来了几滴眼泪模糊得有点看不清，气的他筷子一拍恶狠狠地专心嚼着鼓鼓的腮帮子。周士原看他这个样子又酸又气，从背后低身抱住他，不出意料怀里的人又是身子一下变得僵硬，他不觉地叹口气，语气里多了点恳求：“嘉羿，不要追随不可能的希望了。之前我做的有错，但我...我好像可以改...”他顿了顿，我好像喜欢你这句话终究是关在了嘴边。

周士原本意是想改变两人的关系，却被嘉羿误认为解脱的希望，没抑制住声音里的期待小心问道：“你愿意...放过我？”

这个回答让他有点难受，却还是忍住了蹩起的眉头，耐心解释道：“不是....我是想说....我们也许可以换种方式相处。”

嘉羿提起来的心一沉，之前噙着的眼泪突然一大颗整粒地垂落，直直掉在周士原环在他面前的小臂上，溅起小范围的水花。周士原只觉得手臂上触感一凉，扭头一看只见嘉羿空洞又悲伤的神态，眼泪一颗、一颗缓慢地、啪嗒地掉。他不知道嘉羿此刻心里龙卷风般委屈，被人戳穿并嘲讽喜欢李汶翰的事情，还想要跟自己在一起...这一切荒唐得让他迷茫甚至开始想要自我怀疑。他不知道是不是以后还会有很多这样难以想象的事情，也不知道自己能不能一一承受。情绪将身体压得麻木，混沌之中脑海里的想念无限放大。对，李汶翰的想念.....原来在大厂每次自我怀疑、不开心的时候，好像往李汶翰身边一靠一切就风轻云淡了，李汶翰好像他的太阳啊，光芒四射到可以驱走所有的迷雾....

此刻他越是脑海里浮现那个人完美的笑容，含情的眼，抽动时像小兔子一样的鼻子，心里就更难受堵塞....不想这幅魂不守舍，不，是魂守他舍的模样落在周士原眼里就像点燃了内心深处的火种，他想好好说话，却控制不住体内隐隐叫嚣的暴戾。“嘉羿，你不要天真了”他扣住嘉羿的后脑勺噬咬他的嘴唇，“你愿意也好，不愿意也好，想走，不可能。”我喜欢你，你能不能看看我。这句话还是说不出口，化作生涩的吻落在嘉羿的脸庞、脖颈、胸膛。他们有过更亲密的行为却从未接过吻，周士原笨拙地亲着，觉得嘉羿的口腔好冰冷找不到实感，直到咬破了粘膜尝到了丝许血腥味才绵延向其他地方。然而在嘉羿嘴里尝到的咸味和甜腥味怎么也挥之不去，在舌根沉淀变得越来越苦。他把人压在餐厅的椅子上，灯光把嘉羿的睫毛长长投射在消瘦了太多的脸上，这一刻他觉得嘉羿好陌生，自己也好陌生。

“今天放过你，下次我会双倍讨回的。”他被看不清自己的愤怒折磨，咬牙切齿丢下这句话上了楼，听见楼下洗脸关门的声音了，才脱力躺倒在空旷寂寥的大床上。

嘉羿没有直接回去，找了个没什么人的小公园发呆了很久，直到在手机里确认了脸上哭过的痕迹消散得差不多了，也快到大家准备要洗洗睡觉的时间了才回宿舍。这也是他第一次这么down的时候没有去找李汶翰而是直接上了三楼回自己的房间。管栎已经平躺在床上敷面膜了明明在专心地在各家超话刷直拍视频，三人简单聊了两句他就拿着毛巾溜进了卫生间。他特意把水温调得比平时烫一点想温暖内心冰凉的无力感。他突然很想感谢周士原，让他认清自己好像过于依赖李汶翰，这个海市蜃楼般的精神支柱了。

洗澡出来的时候胡春杨盘腿坐他床上，眼睛迷蒙着困极了，等了很久的样子。看到他出来马上咧嘴扬起笑容，笑一半没忍住变成了哈欠，逗得嘉羿笑出了声。

“嘉羿哥你看我刚刚这盘！”胡春杨最近练了个新英雄，刚打出了mvp特意留着战绩的页面拿来给嘉羿炫耀。“我看我看”嘉羿点开录像回顾边看边给意见，杨杨却控制不住自己的余光一直贪婪地瞟着嘉羿裸露的上半身好看的线条，尤其当没擦干的水珠顺着壮实的胸膛滑下去的时候，他真的是咬紧了嘴唇才抑制住自己不堪的胡思乱想。嘉羿陷入思考的时候不自觉地咬了下嘴唇，刚好露出来被咬破的地方。“嘉羿哥你的嘴怎么了？”杨杨拿手指了指，忍住了想摸一下的冲动。嘉羿慌了一下神，支吾了半天才说是吃火锅的时候咬到了。

嘉羿哥你撒谎真的很差。回房间的路上杨杨想，脑子里挥之不去嘉羿刚才支吾的表情和眼里闪过的低沉。

什么时候你才能像依靠汶翰哥一样试着依赖下我呢。我很愿意倾听的。

那天之后除了偶尔深夜难眠时会陷入混沌的悲伤情绪，大部分时候他还是那个蹦蹦跳跳开朗的二忙内。但他还是在努力遏制对李汶翰的依赖，比如尽量不时时刻刻黏着他盯着他，在一起玩的时候尽量压低自己想要飞上云霄的心情.....但真的好难哦，每次不小心还是沉溺在了有李汶翰一起说笑的欢喜之后，巨大的难过就会席卷而来。嘉羿你完了，你不能再放纵自己了。如果有一天喜欢到了自己绷不住的时候，对你对他都不好，要忍住，要忍住啊....

嘉羿告诫着自己，心里想绑了铅石一样沉，人生头一次连游戏都玩不进去。他就是这个时候学会了抽烟。他也就是某天心血来潮想着试试，结果猛烈的几口尼古丁吞咽之后真的有短暂的大脑麻痹发胀的感觉。院子里有一处拐角狭小无人会去的角落，他就挑那里做了据点，藏了烟、打火机、口香糖和去味道的喷雾，在无法自制的深夜偷偷来这个角落发泄，然后细心祛除了痕迹重新戴上小熊软糖的面具回房间。半个月过去，倒也是平安无事。这期间周士原倒是会反常地发一些消息，不再是简单地甩过来时间和地址，而是看到的一些笑话，或者随手拍的风景，或者记得加衣服这种关心。嘉羿看完也不回复，默默退出微信页面打开微博或者游戏心不在焉地玩，自己都不知道自己眉头一皱着。杨杨直觉嘉羿有什么烦心事，也不凑过去，隔得远远地在自己位置上问嘉羿是不是在打游戏是的话叫他一起。他小心维护着嘉羿需要的空间，翼翼给予着力所能及的快乐。反正能做点什么他就很开心了。

虽然他知道自己再努力，也不及汶翰哥随意的一颦一笑能带来的光芒万丈。

终于在不知道第几次收到周士原的“心情日记”后，嘉羿终于忍不住第二个休息日之前主动联系了周士原见面。他打心里是不喜爱烟的滋味的，而且尼古丁带来的短暂欢愉后是更沉重的难受。他终是不想再这样恶性循环下去了，如果周士原真对他有意，那应该总有办法说得通把。

嘉羿又不自觉皱起了眉头，而且因为坐在后排以为没人注意陷入了愁思很久很久。他全然不知面前的杨杨从后视镜里看的一清二楚。最近嘉羿太多这样心不在焉的时刻了，胡春杨直觉一向很准，所以在嘉羿回宿舍简单收拾了出门后，他也悄悄跟了上去。

这次嘉羿没有自己打车，周士原执意来接他，停在公寓不远的地方。嘉羿虽不想接受却更懒得微信上推拉。上了副驾挡住周士原要给他系安全带的手自己扣上，丝毫没注意身后的胡春杨在他走后拦了辆的士跟着。

“去哪”

“你家”嘉羿毫不犹豫。他是抱着破釜沉舟的心态来的，万一发生什么事情，还是家里这种场合比较私密些。

周士原耸耸肩，颇有些失望的语气说：“还以为你至少愿意跟我散个步”

“你家小区也可以散步”说完嘉羿便把头转向窗外，明显不再愿意多话，周士原也没自讨没趣，安静地开着车。没多久就注意到有辆的士一路跟到了小区。的士进不了小区的门，他想知道是什么情况就没进车库，停在家门口的过道上拦住准备下车的嘉羿：“车上聊吧。”

“行”嘉羿也没犹豫，自己都没想到自己能这么平静地开口：“谢谢你这段时间的微信关心，但你知道我现阶段喜欢不上任何人。亏亏，你提个要求，只要能终止这段关系和删掉之前的视频...什么我都答应你，好吗。”

周士原看嘉羿努力到自己的小名都叫上了，莫名觉得想笑。“不好，我就是想做你男朋友。有新欢才能忘记旧爱，我提供免费劳动力你都不要吗。”他想牵嘉羿的手，没想到指尖触碰的一瞬间嘉羿条件发射地就抽开了。他不由地心里一沉，酸楚地听着嘉羿解释他是多么真诚地乞求自己开个条件放过他。“亏亏，我明天休息，一天一夜的时间，你想对我怎样都可以。让我主动，或者用什么工具都可以。我好辛苦....”这四个字脱口而出的瞬间，嘉羿觉得脑海里仿佛有根弦蹦的一声断掉，长久以来压抑的情绪和泪水瞬间决堤。“我好累....”他眼泪哗哗地淌，“我他吗努力去不喜欢李汶翰就已经很累了，我还要被你勒索肉体，工作压力还好大....”说到后面几已经泣不成声。不知到底是隐忍太久还是唯有周士原点破过他喜欢李汶翰的事情，他才能在他面前这样放肆大哭。

周士原又心软又生气，一拳头落在方向盘上撞得喇叭一响，烘托得车厢里格外绷紧的安静。刚好被在附近无头苍蝇一样的胡春杨听到，凭着直觉找了过来。周士原还在试图整理自己一团乱麻的心情，无意在后视镜瞥到一个熟悉的身影，定睛一看竟是怎么也想不到的胡春杨。

“你跟胡春杨什么关系”

嘉羿还没有反应过来为什么要提杨杨，周士原看他一脸的不知情直接下了车。嘉羿循着向后望，看到胡春杨的那刻差点忘了呼吸，忙扯了安全带跟了下去。“嘉羿！”胡春杨远远地看见嘉羿便直直冲到面前，不想撞见了满脸的泪痕，心疼又着急地拿手指边擦边问怎么了。嘉羿还在惊愕里说不出话，胡春杨便转身狠狠地质问周士原：“你对嘉羿哥做了什么！”

嘉羿这才回过神来：“杨杨你怎么在这里？”

“我...我跟着你过来的。”胡春杨手还拉着嘉羿，他微微握紧了些，“你最近一直不太开心，我很担心...嘉羿哥他是不是欺负你了啊”

嘉羿慌张地瞟了眼周士原话都说不利索：“没有杨杨，我我找他玩游戏的，我最近没有不开心你想多了。”

“那你怎么哭了”胡春杨一点也不相信嘉羿的说辞，还是冷冷地看着周士原。周士原被盯得一头光火，看着胡春杨一副护着嘉羿手一牵着的姿态更是火大。“杨杨我是刚才胃痛了不关...”嘉羿话没说完就被走过来的周士原打断，被一把揽在怀里，想用力推开肩上却被箍得越来越紧。

“对啊我欺负他了，我把你的嘉羿哥哥放在床上狠狠地肏，怎么，你想加入吗。”

“周士原你疯了！”嘉羿话音刚落就见胡春杨一拳头照着周士原抡过去，在脸颊咫尺处被拦住。胡春杨瘦瘦小小的没什么力气，气的脸和手都在颤抖，嘉羿赶紧抢过杨杨的双手拽着他打算离开。“杨杨你不要听他瞎说，周士原今天不玩了我先带杨杨回去了。”

“你要是敢走，我马上就把视频发给李汶翰。”周士原在他们背后说。嘉羿手一紧但没有停下脚步，反倒是胡春杨定了住：“嘉羿哥，他是什么意思。”

“不管他，杨杨走”嘉羿只想带着杨杨赶紧逃离这噩梦般的场景，却被杨杨甩开了手，“嘉羿你不要藏了，他说的视频是不是跟你这段时间不开心有关系。有什么问题我可以帮你解决！”然后他转身捏着小拳头往回走，“周士原，你给我说清楚。”

“杨杨！”嘉羿急的想跺脚。周士原则眯缝着修长的眼角似笑非笑地看着奶凶得没有一点杀伤力的胡春杨：“我凭什么告诉你，给我个理由”

“我...”杨杨脸气的煞白，“凭我喜欢嘉羿！他的事就是我的事！”

“杨杨”胡春杨听见身后嘉羿惊讶的语气，心里突然好空....

TBC.


End file.
